


SABIK

by sooisto



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Summer break, kabastusan
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sooisto/pseuds/sooisto
Summary: [eye emoji.]





	SABIK

**Author's Note:**

> First time ko lang magsulat ng smut fic. (sana hindi flop)  
> Huwag basahin pag ayaw ng smut.
> 
> unbeta'd
> 
> enjoy sa kabastusan ng kaisoo! :---D

 

 

 

Kalagitnaan na ng summer at nandito si Kyungsoo sa isang pwesto sa palengke ng San Marcelino, Zambales para tulungan ang tita niya magtinda ng manok. Nag pa-part-time job siya dito dahil wala naman siyang ginagawa sa bahay nila dito sa probinsya maliban sa utusan siya ng kanyang ina mag igib ng sampung baldeng tubig at mag walis sa isa’t kalahating hectarya ng lupa nila sa labas ng bahay.

 

Kaya araw-araw siyang nandito para magtinda ng manok…

 

“Dalawang kilong hita ng manok nga, Soo.”  Bati ni Sehun kay Kyungsoo na bigla bigla na lang sumusulpot, isa sa mga kababata niya dito sa probinsya.

 

“Oh, biglang ikaw napabili ngayon? Nasaan si inang?” Tanong niya rito habang nagtitimbang na ng dalawang kilong hita ng manok.

 

“Nag pacheck-up lang ngayong araw sa ospital.” Iniabot niya kay Kyungsoo ang bayad sa manok.

 

“Ah, nga pala, pasabi kay Baekhyun di ako makakapunta sa bahay nila mamaya, buong araw ako magtitinda dito sabi ni tita.” Sabay bigay ng biniling manok ni Sehun

 

“Sure! Basta siguraduhin mong sasama ka samin mag beach bukas ha! Sasama na si Jongbebelabs mo, Yieee!”

 

Tinaasan niya ng kilay si Sehun “Ano naman kung sasama siya? Di na nga nagpapakita ‘yun eh.”

 

“Yieee! Ugh! Ugh! Miss mo na ba?”

 

“Bakit ko naman mamimiss yung patpatin na ‘yun na lagi akong _pinapaiyak_ noon? Nako! Umalis ka na nga!”

 

 “Sungit naman nito. Nako, pag nakita mo lang ‘yun ulit, _maglalaway_ ka pramis.”

 

“Ay ewan, umalis ka na.”

 

At ayun, umalis na si Sehun habang nakangisi. Shiniship niya kasi silang dalawa noong bata pa lang sila hanggang ngayong nasa kolehiyo na sila kahit ilang taon nang hindi nagkikita ang dalawa.

 

Napapairap na lang siya sa tuwing bukambibig ng mga kaibigan nila si Jongin kapag kinakakumsta nila siya. Bakit daw ba kasi siya ipinagpapares dun sa lalakeng yun eh wala namang ginawa yun sa kanya kundi pinag-aasar at pinapaiyak.

 

Di na nag isip pa ng malalim si Kyungsoo at pinagpatuloy na lang niya ang pagbebenta ng manok na mabili. Malapit na itong maubos at nag aalala na siya dahil wala pa yung dealer nila ng manok, sabi ni tita alas-nuwebe ng umaga darating pero mag iisang oras na at wala pa din.

 

Inip na inip na siya dahil wala nang natirang manok sa kanyang tinda at ang mga suki niya ay bumibili na sa katapat nilang bentahan din ng manok.

 

“Hay jusko ano ba ‘yan! Bakit ang tagal ng—“ Umuusok na sa galit ang ilong ni Kyungsoo nang may biglang nagsalita sa harapan ng tindahan.

 

“Pasensya na ho sa pag aantay, muntik na po kasi kami maubusan ng manok sa Castillejos pero nagreserve po kami para lang sa inyo, nagdagdag na rin po ako dyan ng sobra dahil na-late po kami sa pagdating.”

 

Tangina.

 

Lumaki mata ni Kyungsoo kahit malaki na talaga mata niya, mga cyst! Naguguluhan siya kung sinong mas masarap! Yung manok ba o yung kargador ng manok?!

 

Grabe ang tagak-tak ng pawis sa mukha, sa matabang leeg at sa namumutok na braso nito. Nakasuot pa ng puting sando at wait--!! there’s more!!

 

Bumabakat ang kanyang—

 

UTONG at Eight-Pack abs sa sando niyang mamawis-mawis!!

 

Napalunok siya ng HARD dahil sa braso nitong napaka LAKI at NANINIGAS habang binubuhat niya ang kwarenta kilong manok!! Napapa “Ah, Tang ina di ko na kaya. _IPASOK_ ko na diyan sa _LOOB_ ha.” sabay kagat ng labi niyang makapal na napaka DIIN dahil sa bigat at nilapag niya ito agad sa semento.

 

Kinalimutan na ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang inis at inip dahil sa kargador ng dealer nila ng manok. Hindi na siya makapagsalita dahil parang nabibilaukan siya sa pagtitig lang nito sa namamawis at naninigas nitong braso, yung pagkagat niya, yung katawan niya—YUNG--!!

 

Ma, ang sarap, ma.

 

Lumingon lingon ang hot kargador sa harap ni Kyungsoo, parang may hinahanap. “Si tita nandyan ba?” Sabay punas ng namamawis na noo gamit ang kanyang hot braso.

 

Ay shet, muntik na niya makalimutan yung pinapasabi ni tita “A-ah, wala eh, may pinuntahan, pinapasabi daw na bukas na lang niya ibibigay yung bayad.”

 

“Oh sige, alis na ho ako.” At agad na umalis ang hot kargador.

 

Magsasalita na sana si Kyungsoo kaso bigla na itong umalis, _nag ‘ho’ ba naman sa akin? Mukha na ba akong matanda sa lagay ko na to?_ Inis na inis na sabi nito, mag fiflip na sana siya ng hair kaso di pala kaya.

 

Aminado namang cute si Kyungsoo sa loob looban niya pero idinideny niya kapag may nagsasabi sa kanyang cute siya lalo na sa mga nanliligaw sa kanya sa pinapasukan niyang unibersidad sa Maynila, nirereject niya ito lahat dahil may nag mamay-ari na ng puso niya, ang pag-aaral.

 

Study first daw muna kasi.

 

Pero kung liligawan siya ni kuyang kargador, isang malaking YES! na ito agad kahit unang kita niya palang dito.

 

At kahit nag ‘ho’ ito sa kanya kanina.

 

Ngayon lang muli tumibok ng napakabilis ang puso niya.

 

Basta pag masarap talaga eh noh.

 

“Pabili!”

 

“Hoy, Pabile!

 

“Ay! Anu po yon?”

 

Di namalayan ni Kyungsoo na nagbebenta pala siya ng manok dahil nakatitig ito sa hot kargador na kakaalis lang.

 

 

…

 

 

Maaga siyang nakaubos ng manok at sinusundo na ito ng tito niyang naka tricycle pauwi.

 

Nagbukas siya ng messenger para ichat niya ang best friend niyang si Baekhyun.

 

 **Soogo:** BAKLA! May chika akooooooo, alam mo baaa

 **Soogo:** yung dealer namin ng manok

 **Soogo:** may bagong kargador

 **Baekla:** oh tapos? Pogi?

 **Soogo:** bat mo alam!???

 **Soogo:**  PERO DI LANG POGI MAMSH KDJDKSJDKS

 **Soogo:** MAY ABS DIN GRABE ANSARAP

 **Soogo:** TAS PARANG PUPUTOK NA YUNG BRASO SA LAKI MHMHMM

 **Soogo:** TAS KITA YUNG NIPS DUN SA SANDO NIYA

 **Soogo:** KJDLSJDKSJDKLSJLDJKS

 **Soogo:** MUNTIK NAKO MAGLAWAY KASO BAKA MANDIRI MGA BUMIBILI SA AKIN

 **Soogo:** KASO LANG

 **Soogo:** !!!!

 **Soogo:** nAG HO BA NAMAN SA AKIN

 **Baekla:** HAHSHAAHSHASAHHAHAHAHA TANGINAAAA

 **Soogo:** MUKA BAKONG MATANDA HUHH

 **Baekla:** BULAG ATA YUNG KARGADOR

 **Baekla:** PERO HAHAHSDHSJDHSKAHDASJH

 **Soogo:** pero hindi kasi masyado tumingin sakin kaya siguro napagkamalan akong matanda or what

 **Soogo:** and hindi naman pangmatanda boses ko ah :’((

 

 **Baekla:** AND WOW HA

 **Baekla:** KALA KO BA STUDY FIRST MUNA

 **Soogo:** EH BAKASYON NAMAN KASI

 **Soogo:** NEED KO NG BREAK DUH

 **Baekla:** AT NG DAKS?

 **Soogo:** …

 **Baekla:** HAHAHHDJSAKHDFJASHDJS

 **Baekla:** HUY PUMUNTA KA BUKAS HA

 **Baekla:** PINAGPAALAM KA NA NAMIN NI DAE KAY MOTHER

 **Soogo:** pupunta daw jongin??

 **Baekla:** ay hala naunahan ako sa pagsabi

 **Baekla:** wow updated sa long time crush niya yiee

 **Soogo:** gaga  walang magkakacrush dun sa kalansay na yon kadire

 **Baekla:** kalansay pa din nga ba? Hmmmm

 **Soogo:** wala akong pake kung ano man nangyari dun

 **Soogo:** basta mag eenjoy ako bukas don sa dagat

 **Baekla:** HAHAHAHAHHADHASGDA

 **Baekla:** ILAN TAON NA YON NAKALIPAS

 **Baekla:** KALIMUTAN MO NA YUN OY HAHAHHASHAHHSA

 **Baekla:** tsaka mga bata pa tayo nun e!

 **Soogo:** hindi na nga lang ako sasama

 **Soogo:**   mag tinda na lang ako bukas

 **Soogo:** makikita ko pa si kuyang kargador

 **Baekla:** LUH SYA!

 

Nagsasabi nga naman ng totoo itong si Baekhyun. Mga ilang taon na din lumipas nung bata pa sila, pero di niya matanggi tanggi ang pagkainis pa rin niya sa kababata nilang si Jongin.

 

Inaasar kasi siya ng bansot at laki-mata hanggang sa mapaiyak siya at tumulo na ang kanyang uhog habang papatakbo ito pauwi na nagsusumbong sa kanyang ina. Di niya alam bakit ganun si Jongin sa kanya, minsan din ay di niya maintindihan ang kabaitan nitong pinapakita sa kanya. Paminsan minsan siyang nakakatanggap ng paborito niyang mamisong chichiriya na Kiss fish crackers at Sweet Corn kay Chaneyol na galling daw sa kaibigan niyang si Jongin. Akala niya nagsosorry na ito pero patuloy pa din ang pag aasar nito sa kanya.

 

Ewan ba nya, minsan gago, minsan maamong aso.

 

At sa huli ay sasama pa din si Kyungsoo, hindi pwedeng wala siya doon dahil reunion nila ito ng mga magkababata.

 

 

…

 

 

Nakarating na sila Jongdae, Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa dagat na pag pipicnican nila at nakita nila sina Sehun at Chanyeol na maagang dumating na kakatapos lang ayusin ang kanilang bonggang cottage.

 

“Oh! Kyungsoo! Anong nakain mo!?” na laughtrip si Chanyeol dahil sa mukha nito “Tangina, maliligo na nga lang sa dagat, naka-make-up pa!”

 

“Tangina mo din!” Sabay sipa ni Baekhyun sa binti ni Chanyeol “Pake mo ba, eh nagpapaganda nga yan sa babe niya!”

 

Tawa naman si Sehun “Parang kahapon lang ang bitter mo sa kanya ah.”

 

Kung di lang to mga kaibigan ni Kyungsoo malamang pinagsusuntok na niya ‘tong lahat at itinapon na sa dagat. Si Baekhyun talaga ang may kagagawan nito kundi lang siya _blinackmail_ kagabi eh talagang di niya gagawin ‘tong ka ek-ekan ng bestfriend niya.

 

At eto siya ngayon na naka short shorts at sando na pinasuot ni Jongdae sa kanya para mapansin daw ito ni Jongin na lumaki na talaga siya. Na lumaki na ang tewup niya. Na isa na siyang T H I C C B O I. Di talaga siya nagsusuot ng mga revealing na damit pero dahil mainit, pumayag na lang siya.

 

Napairap na lang siya sa kalagayan niya ngayon.

 

“Wala pa si Jongin?” Tanong ni Jongdae kay Sehun habang nilalapag ang mga iniambag na mga pagkain nila sa lamesa.

 

“Mga ilang minuto lang nandito na yon, nagpapa-pogi lang para kay bebe Soo niya, yieeeee!!” Di pa nga nagkikita yung dalawa, kilig na kilig na tong si Sehun habang kumakain ng fudgee bar sa isang tabi.

 

“Ano ba at pinag aano niyo ako dun sa ano na ‘yun” Ingit ni Kyungsoo sa mga kaibigan niya.

 

“Anong ano? Inaano ka?” Asar ni Chanyeol sa kanya, isa din tong mapang-asar eh. Mana kay Jongin. Ayan tuloy, nabatukan ni Baekhyun.

 

“Tsk, ano ba.” Gigil na si Kyungsoo dahil naiirita na siya na may halong pagka kaba dahil nga bata pa lang sila ni Jongin nung huli niya itong makita. _Dinideny na may kaunti siyang pagka-gusto kay Jongin_ nung bata pa sila, pero mas gusto niya yung kuyang kargador na nakita niya kahapon, kung nagbebenta lang siya sa palengke ngayon edi happy sana siya. Hayst.

 

 

“Gusto mong anuhin kita diyan?”

 

_Huh?_

Tumaas mga balahibo ni Kyungsoo nang marinig niya ang boses ni kuyang kargador malapit sa tenga niya, di siya makakita dahil natatakpan ito ng kamay ng lalake mula sa kanyang likod.

 

_Oh my gosh?! SI kuyang hot kargador?!_

 

Napatalon siya dahil sa gulat, bakit siya nandito!? Sinusundan ba niya si Kyungsoo? Stalker ba niya ‘to? Alam niyang cute siya pero hindi niya knows na magagayuma niya ng ganito ang lalake?? Hindi niya ata deserve ‘to? Tas _aanuhin_ pa siya? Anong _aanuhin_? Whaaat?!

 

Tumawa ang mga magkakaibigan dahil sa gulat na reaksyon ni Kyungsoo. Hindi niya namamalayan na namumula na ang buong mukha niya at ang heart-shap na bibig niya ay bigla na lang naging bilog, kasing bilog din ng kanyang mata.

 

“K-kilala niyo ba ‘to?” Naguguluhan siya dahil parang kilala ng mga kaibigan niya itong lalaking nasa harapan niya, grabe ang ngiti, ngiting gutom, gutom kay Kyungsoo(?) at yung mga mata nitong nilalakbay ang tingin mula sa ulo ni Kyungsoo, sa leeg nito, sa short shorts niya, hanggang sa napaka puti at napaka tabang binti!

 

Nanginginig na si Kyungsoo dahil sa putanginang tingin ni kuya sa kanya, para siyang kakainin ng buhay nito while narinig niya ang mahinang pagsabi nito ng “ _Fuck_ ” na parang pinagnanasaan na siya nito.

 

Lord, help Kyungsoo pls.

 

“Si Jongin mo ‘yan! Ano? Kalimutan na lang? Ano ba ‘yan Soo.”

 

“Gags par, ilang taon din niya kasing di nakita ‘tong si Jongin, sira ka, eh malamang sa malamang maguguglat siya dahil hindi na patpatin ‘tong bebelabs niya.”

 

Wait.

 

Kakilala niya pala ito? Kababata niya? Si Jongin pa! Si Jongin pala ‘to?!

 

Yung kinaiinisan niyang si Jongin. Siya din pla yung kinababaliwan niya ngayon?!

 

“HA?!”

 

“I-Ikaw ba yung nag deliver ng manok sa pwesto ni tita sa palengke?” Tinanong niya, just to make things clear. Hindi talaga siya makapaniwala, as in. Pinagpapawisan na sa kaba kahit mahangin sa tabing dagat.

 

Ngumiti si gago, ito yung ngiti niyang mapang asar nung bata pa sila pero mas lumala na, hindi na niya alam kung mang-aasar ba o mangangain ng—

 

“Huh? Bat’ mo alam? Iniistalk mo ko ‘no? Ganon mo na ba ako ka-miss, Kyungsoo?”

 

_Kyungsoo_

Puta, tinawag siya sa pangalan niya.

 

Parang dati, laki-mata, bansot, kalbo, at iba pang nakaka-inis na mga pangalan ang tinatawag sa kanya. Bakit? Bakit ang hot ng pagkatawag sa kanya? Shet. Hindi siya talaga makapaniwala na iisa lang si Jongin at si kuyang kargador.

 

Hindi na talaga niya alam. Wala na siyang alam. Gulong gulo na mundo niya. Hindi na siya makapag salita dahil parang chinochoke siya ng mga tingin ni Jongin.

 

“Loko, siya bantay kahapon kayna tita.”

 

 

…

 

 

Isang oras na ang nakalipas at di pa rin maka move on si Kyungsoo sa nangyari kanina, nakaupo lang sa isang sulok, tulala, di niya pinapansin si Jongin dahil di naman niya alam kung ano pag uusapan nila.

 

O baka nahihiya lang siya.

 

“Huy, Soo! Di ka pa ba kakain? Di ka sasabay samin maligo sa dagat?”

 

“Ano ba Baek, hayaan mo ‘yan si Soo, nag aantay lang ‘yan maligo tayo para maiwan silang dalawa ni Jongin dito sa cottage. Diba Ni? Yieeeee!” Kilig kilig nanaman ‘tong si Chanyeol.

 

“Sasama ako sa inyo.” Bulong ni Kyungsoo, nahihiya lakasan dahil baka marinig ni Jongin.

 

“May narinig ba kayo?”

 

“Onga, parang may maliit na boses na nagsasalita.”

 

Bigla sila tumakbong apat na may pahabol na _kindat_ si Sehun kay Jongin nang tumayo si Kyungsoo sa kinauupuan niya, alam nilang papatayin sila nito.

 

Alam din ni Jongin ang ibig sabihin ng kindat ni Sehun.

 

Gusto na sana niyang sumama sa kanila pero he’ll feel bad kapag iniwan niya tong si Jongin mag-isa. Ayaw pa kasing kausapin at yayain eh.

 

“Kyungsoo.”

 

…

 

Shet, cyst ‘eto nanaman. Tangina.

 

Lumingon siya para tingnan si Jongin, kalmang lingon lang. Kalma lang Kyungsoo.

 

Tinitingan niya ang naka push up nitong buhok, matang parang mangangain, ilong nitong napaka-tangos, labi niyang napaka-kapal, leeg nitong napaka taba na kasing taba ata ng binti niya, masarap na biceps niyang kitang kita dahil naka sando siya— Fuck, bakat nanaman yung nipples at abs niyang napakatigas at—AT!!

 

Parang may bak—

 

“Halika,”

 

Sheeet? Inaaya siya mag—

 

“upo ka dito sa tabi ko.”

 

Inaaya siyang umupo.

 

Di niya alam kung anong nasa isip nitong si Jongin pero umupo pa rin siya sa tabi nito, pinagpapawisan pa rin.

 

“Ano?”

 

“Ang sungit mo naman, hanggang ngayon pa din ba Kyungsoo?” lumapit ito ng kaunti sa kinauupuan ni Kyungsoo. “Sorry na oh.”

 

“Ewan.”

 

“Parang dati may crush ka din sakin tas ngayon prarang di mo na ako kilala ah, uy sorry na, Soo. Tska mga bata pa tayo nun eh.”

 

_Crush?_

Oo nga pala, ito yung bagay na kinalimutan na ni Kyungsoo. Dahil kinalimutan din siya ni Jongin nun, iniwan na din para doble sakit.

 

Naalala pa niya nung mga jeje days pa nila Baek at Jongdae, punong puno ang cherry mobile na de-pindot na cellphone niya ng mga kanta ng Cursed One, Breezy Boys,  Hambog ng Sagpro Krew at marami pa pero ang pinaka mostly pinapatugtog niya ay ang Stupid Love by Sabakuta.

 

Dinamdam niya noon yung pag iwan sa kanya ni Jongin dahil lumipat ito sa Manila para doon na tumira at mag patuloy ng pag aaral. Inala ala niya noon nung may crush sila sa isa’t isa, hindi naging sila pero grabe ang ka-sweet-an ng dalawa. Nalaman din niyang inaasar pala siya ni Jongin nun dahil ang cute daw ng mukha niya kapag naaasar siya.

 

Gusto ni Jongin ang lahat kay Kyungsoo.

 

Ganon pa din ba hanggang ngayon?

 

Tinawanan na lang niya ang kajejehan niya noon.

 

“Oo na, nang matigil ka dyan.”

 

Kita ni Kyungsoo ang umuusbong na ngiti ng kanyang katabi, siguro masaya na din siya kapag makikita niya ulit ‘to araw-araw. Sa piling niya.

 

_Di niya matatangging hanggang ngayon ay may gusto pa rin siya kay Jongin. Lalo na at may abs na ito at ang sarap niyang tingnan._

 

“Iba ka na ngayon ah.”

 

“Iba?”

 

“M-may abs ka na.”

 

_Shit. Shit. Shit! Baka mahalata niyang maniyak ako sa kanya. Sheeet Baek, Jongdae, tulungan niyo ako rito!_

 

“Ay! Ibig ko sabihin, pumogi ka na, di ko nga napansin na ikaw yung kargador kahapon eh.”

 

Nag pout si Jongin sa harapan niya, bakit ang unfair ng mundo. Huhuhuhu.

 

“Sinasabi mo bang di ako pogi noon?”

 

“Hindi noh, mas lalo ka pang pumogi ibig kong sabihin kasi.” Sabay palo nito sa bicep ni Jongin. Pasimple.

 

“Ikaw din Soo,” Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo ng napakalalim sa mata. “mas lalo ka naging cute.” Sabay ngiti nito ng napakatamis. Salamat sa make-up ni Baekhyun at sa padamit ni Jongdae.

 

_Tangina mo Jongin, ayaw ko pa magkasala._

Nagblush naman ‘tong si Kyungsoo saka ibinaling ang tingin sa ibang direksyon na di makikita ang katabi.

 

“Tara, kain na muna tayo bago ma—“ Tatayo na sana si Kyungsoo ng biglang humawak si Jongin sa bewang nito para pigilan siya. Ang soft ng pagkakahawak! Biglang hinihimas niya pababa’t pataas ang gilid nito! Anong ginagawa ni Jongin?!

 

At Cyst! parang may babakat sa short shorts ni Kyungsoo?!

 

_Oh jusko, wag po ngayon._

 

“Kyungsoo,” Bigla pero dahan dahang nilagay ni Jongin ang mga palad niya sa magkabilang pisngi ng kanyang kaharap. “may gusto pa din ako sayo, alam mo bang ikaw ang dahilan bakit ganito ako ngayon?” Sabay tingin sa sarili niyang katawan. “Masaya ka na ba dahil di na ako payatot tulad ng dati?”

 

_Oo, kaya nga ang sarap sarap mo na ngayon, Jongin._

_At ikaw din ang talagang dahilan bakit binabusted ko yung mga nanliligaw sa akin sa uni. Kahit iniwan mo ako sa ere noon. Tangina mo. Tinitigasan na ako sa pagkakahawak mo sa mukha ko at ang lapit lapit mo na sakin!_

 

“Kyungsoo, alam mo bang nagmahal ako ng iba, sinubukan ko pero ikaw at ikaw pa din, Soo.”

 

Nilapat niya ang noo niya kay Kyungsoo, ramdam ang hininga ng isa’t isa.

 

Mukhang hindi na makaisip ng matino si Kyungsoo dahil 1.36cm na lang ang pagitan ng kanilang mga labi. _Fuck Jongin._

 

“Ikaw din ba Kyungsoo?”

 

Oh jusko. Hindi na alam talaga ni Kyungsoo kung saan siya lulugar, hindi na niya kaya ang pagmamakaawang tingin nito sa kanya, ang init ng pag hawak nito sa kanyang pisngi, at ang labi nilang konti na lang ang distansya at pwede na siyang makipag momol dito.

 

Di na niya kaya. Gusto na niyang ilabas. Bahala na.

 

Hinalikan niya ng mariin ang napaka kapal at napaka lambot na labi ni Jongin.

 

Na shookt siya dahil di niya inexpect na hahalik din pabalik itong si Jongin, napaka alaga humalik. Mga three minutes din sila nagmomol bago mag salita si Kyungsoo.

 

“Jongin, I’m sorry.” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang hinahabol ang hininga. “Gusto pa din kita pero hindi dapat ‘to mangyari, nahihiya na ako.” Sabay takip nito sa kanyang mukha.

 

Finifigure out ni Jongin kung ano ang mali sa ginawa nila. Yun pala ay may bumabakat na sa short shorts ni Kyungsoo. Ahh. Mukhang wala naming may mali. Wala talaga.

 

“Fuck Kyungsoo, hinalikan mo lang ako, tinigasan ka na?”

 

“H-hindi ko talaga intensyon ‘to Jongin, hindi tala—“ Napatigil siya nang biglang hinawakan ni Jongin ang balikat nito saka lumapit ito sa tenga niya para bumulong.

 

“Ganito mo ba ako ka miss, babe?”

 

Holy shit. Tuminding lahat ng balahibo ni Kyungsoo sa binulong ni Jongin sa kanya, hindi lang balahibo ang tuminding sa katawan niya.

 

“Jongin—“

 

Sinimulan ni Jongin ang paghalik niya sa leeg ni Kyungsoo papataas sa tenga nito saka dinila dilaan ang loob at ang earlobes nito.

 

“Jongin, dun t-tayo sa—sa k-warto.” Manginig nginig na sabi ni Kyungsoo. Nalulunod na siya sa mga pag-dila at halik ni Jongin.

 

Eto na si Jongin, nag smirk na parang may masamang binabalak. _Tangina._

“Diba di mo naman intensyon ‘to? Nahihiya ka diba? Wag na natin ituloy.”

 

“Jongin--- babe!!“ Matinding ingit ni Kyungsoo, ayaw na niyang pigilan pa ang nararamdaman niya.

 

“Oh, bat’ babe na rin tawag mo sakin?” Aalis na sana si Jongin pero biglang hinawakan ni Kyungsoo ang braso nito.

 

“Jongin!” Hingal nito. Naninikip ang mga dibdib dahil nahihiyang sabihin ang gusto.

 

“Ano?” Biglang pumiglas si Jongin sa pag kakahawak nito sa kanya

 

Magsisimula nang umiyak si Kyungsoo dahil iiwanan ata siya ni Jongin na ganito ang kalagayan niya “Jongin naman eh!”

 

“Ano nga? Ano ba ‘yun? Hindi ko malalaman pag hindi mo sasabihin.”

 

_Tangina. Parang wala kang ginawa kanina ah._

 

Tumayo si Kyungsoo para yakapin ito, nginungudnguod ang mukha sa dibdib ni Jongin. “Gusto ko pa, Jongin!”

 

“Gusto ang alin?”

 

Nahihiya siya sabihin at nahihiya rin siya dahil unang kita nila din to makaraan ng mga ilang taon tapos ganito agad mangyayari?! Alam niyang namiss niya ito pero hindi na niya matiis kung gaano na kasarap itong si Jongin ngayon na nasa harapan niya, namamawis ang katawan at ganon pa rin ang pagkatitig sa kanya, nakakasakal at nakakamatay, para siyang kakainin ng buhay pero wala man lang ginagawa sa kanya.

 

Tangina ulit.

 

Bahala na, bahala na talaga.

 

Ilalabas na niya ang isa sa mga secret weapons niya, ang mata niyang iiyak na habang ang labi nito ay naka pout. Pulang pula na ang mukha at tenga. Tila nagmamakaawang kainin na siya ni Jongin.

 

"H-hawakan mo'ko, Jongin. Namiss kita ng sobra, pero hindi ko alam na titigasan pala ako ng ganito sayo."

 

"Please, Jongin. Doon na tayo sa kwarto."

 

Natame-me si Jongin sa mga inaasta nito, hindi niya aakalain na mas naging cute pa pala ito kumpara kanina, ang cute ng libog na mukha niya.

 

Gusto pa niyang makita 'to. Gusto niya siya lang ang makakakita at sa kanya lang 'to.

 

"Paano pag ayoko sa kwarto? Gusto ko gawin dito."

 

"Makikita nila tayo dit-- ahhh!!"

 

Napa-ungol si Kyungsoo ng biglang sunggaban ni Jongin muli ang leeg nito, pinaulanan muli ng pag dila at halik ngunit mas lalong pumusok, mas lalong uminit habang pinipisil pisil at nilalamas ng napaka hard ang matabang pwet ni Kyungsoo na parang puputok na ang short shorts nito sa sobrang sikip dahil na din sa umuumbok sa harap nito.

 

Hindi magpapatalo si Kyungsoo, sinimulan niya agad hawakan ang _Italian sausage_ ni Jongin na bumabalot pa ng tela ng shorts nito.

 

Pero hindi siya makapaniwala.

 

Nanlaki ang mga mata niya. [eye emoji]

 

Ang laki ni Jongin. As in M A L A K I.

 

Magkakasya ba to sa kanya? hmmmmMMmMmmm…

 

Napalunok si Kyungsoo pagtapos niya mag gasp, puta hindi niya naman kasi talaga ineexpect na may biyayang darating sa kanya mula sa langit ng kalibugan.

 

"Pinalaki ko 'yan para sayo, di mo lang alam pero sa tuwing nagjajakol ako, ikaw at ikaw lang ang iniisip ko. Ganon ako ka loyal sayo, babe."

 

Puta.

 

Tinuloy lang ni Jongin ang paghalik niya hanggang sa hubarin na niya ang pang itaas ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nabighani si Jongin sa katawan nito, napaka puti at napaka malaman, hindi man tulad sa katawan niyang maskulado pero ang ganda, ang tumatayong nipples, ang very attractive niyang mga moles. Parang katawan ng isang anghel.

 

Kulang na lang ay langit.

 

Agad nitong pinaulanan ng halik ang balikat, ang collarbone, at dibdib na pinaulanan din niya ng mga kissmarks hanggang sa dila dilaan na ang utong ni Kyungsoo habang nilalamas pa rin ang pwet nito hanggang ngayon na sa tingin ni Kyungsoo ay namumula na.

 

"Ahh--!! Jongin!!"

 

Kanina lang ay nakatayo sila sa harap ng sofa at ngayon ay di nila namalayang napunta na sila sa pader malapit sa kwarto.

 

Nasasarapan si Kyungsoo sa paglamas ni Jongin sa pwet nito at ang pag halik nito sa dibdib niya. Ayos lang kahit isang oras nilang gawin ito pero naiisip niya na baka mahuli sila nila Baek dito sa sala. Dedbol na pag ganun.

 

"Mmhhmm. Jongin, dun na tayo sa kwarto baka makita nila tayo!"

 

Ngumisi lang si Jongin bilang reply saka niya iniharap si Kyungsoo sa pader.

 

Ibababa na sana ni Jongin ang shorts ni Kyungsoo ng may marinig silang boses. Dalawang boses na unting unting lumalakas.

 

May papasok sa cottage!

 

“Dae, mag dahan dahan ka sa pagpasok mo.” Pabulong ni Sehun kay Jongdae mula sa labas ng cottage pero narinig pa rin ito ng dalawa dahil tahimik kasi sa paligid.

 

“Bakit? Ano meron ha?”

 

Nagpanic ang dalawa dahil papasok na sila Sehun sa pintuan.

 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Mabilis na binuksan ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan ng kwarto upang magtago sila pero mas mabilis pa si Jongin sa alas kwatro na kanyang kinarga papunta sa likod ng sofa.

 

“Ano ba Jongin! Makikita nila tayo ditto!” Mahinang sabi ni Kyungsoo sa katabi nito habang palingon lingon sa main door ng di nahahalata.

 

Nakapasok na sila Jongdae.

 

“Baka kasi pumunta sila don.”

 

“Wag ka lang maingay, antayin natin silang umalis.” Hingal nito ng konti habang isinasandal ang ulo sa likod ng sofa.

 

Eh paano yun? Hindi na makapag antay si Kyungsoo? Ano na Jongin?!

 

Binaling nito ang tingin niya sa mamawis na leeg ni Jongin habang naka pikit ang mata at nakabukas ang mouth nito.

 

Napangisi siya ng di niya napapansin. May masamang binabalak si Kyungsoo.

 

_Wag ako mag ingay huh? Baka ikaw ang mag ingay._

 

Pumwesto ito sa pagitan ng hita ni Jongin, kaharap ang malaking alaga nito habang nakatuwad siya. Inumpisahan niyang hipuin ang ulo ng manigas nigas na sausage na nakabalot pa.

 

Nagugutom na si Kyungsoo.

 

“Nasan na yung dalawang ‘yon? Kyungsoo? Jongin?” Hanap ni Jongdae sa dalawa.

 

“Hayaan mo na yung dalawa at kuhanin mo na yung sunblock sa—“

 

Napatigil ng pagsalita si Sehun nang may marinig siyang mahinang ungol at pagsabi ng napakalutong na “Fuck, Kyungsoo.” Sa likuran niya. At buti siya lang talaga ang nakarinig.

 

_Ayos yan, Jongin._

 

“Ano na Se? May dumaan ba na anghel?”

 

Muling bumalik ang pag iisip ni Sehun at sinabi niya kay Dae na dalian ang pagkuha ng naiwang sunblock doon sa may kwarto saka ito nag clear ng throat.

 

“Shh ka kasi Jongin, maririnig tayo nito eh!” Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang full na ang mouth niya ng sausage ni Jongin. Di halatang gutom na gutom. Sige ang pagtaas baba ng makapal niyang labi sa matabang alaga nito, medyo tricky dahil mini-minimize niya ang tunog ng pagchupa niya ng grabe, grabe ang hagod ng bibig sa titi nitong balot na balot na ng laway ni Kyungsoo. Baka marinig kaya katahimikan lang po.

 

_Narinig na nga eh._

Napa-facepalm na lang si Sehun sa katangahan ng dalawa saka lumabas si Dae mula sa kwarto.

 

“Tara na, Se. Baka nandun na din yung dalawang yun sa dagat.”

 

Agad na umalis na ang dalawa pero nag babye muna si Sehun sa loob na pinagtataka ni Jongdae dahil wala naming _tao_ sa loob. “Sira ulo.”

 

Nang sinigurado ni Kyungsoo na wala na sila Dae at Sehun ay kaagad niyang sinunggaban muli ang nag tutwich na malaking tite ni Jongin gamit ang kanyang malaking bunganga na may napaka kapal na labi. Inulit ulit ang pag taas baa ng kanyang bibig na nag dudulot ng napakalaswang tunong na bumabalot sa buong cottage nila kasabay ng mga pagmumura ni Jongin na may konting malutong na ungol dahil nga napakasarap chumupa ng tite itong si Kyungsoo.

 

"Putangina mo Soo, sinasadya mo yung kanina 'no?"

 

_Pu-tang-ina talaga._

 

Tuloy lang ang chupa ni Kyungsoo habang hawak ni Jongin ang buhok niya para alalayan ito sa bawat pag hagod. Hindi na siya sumagot at alam naman na ni Jongin yun. Pero puta napakabastos pala nito. Hindi siya magpapatalo.

 

Itinigil niya si Kyungsoo nang maramdaman niyang malapit na siya labasan saka ito minomol ng saglit bago tuluyang kargahin si Kyungsoo papuntang kwarto.

 

Syempre inilock niya ang pinto pagkatapos ihiga si Kyungsoo sa kama para wala nang makaistorbo sa kanila kahit pa may kumatok at sumigaw dyan ng "nu ginagawa mue?" dahil papalunurin nito si Kyungsoo sa dagat ng kalibugan niya at ang napakalaki nitong tite na kakain sa kanya ng buong buo.

 

Kabado bente na itong si Kyungsoo nang makita niyang nag hubad na si Jongin ng sando sa harapan niya.

 

_P U T A N G I N A._

 

Yung mamawis mawis na sando na halos kita na ang upper body dahil halata na at bumabakat na kasi ang naninigas niyang utong at ang kanyang eight pack abs!! na nakita niya kahapon! Yung iniimagine niya pa yun nung kagabi! Yung jinaja---

 

Ngayon ay nasa harapan na niya, live na live at reveal na reveal! habang naka bungad din sa kanya ang ulo ng tite ni Jongin na nakatago pa sa shorts nito! Tigas na tigas!

 

"Tangina ka Kyungsoo, di ko aakalain na yung napaka inosenteng Kyungsoo na kilala ko noon eh naging napakalibog na uhaw na uhaw sa titi ko?" Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo ng napaka-intense habang papunta sa harapan nito.

 

"Unang kita pa lang natin pagkatapos ng ilang taon, chinupa mo na agad ako?" Ngumisi ito na parang tinatawanan niya ang buong pagkatao ni Kyungsoo.

 

"Sabik na sabik ka na talaga sakin 'no?" dagdag pa nito with matching dila sa labi ng napaka very slow. Yes.

 

Umiiwas ng tingin si Kyungsoo, hindi niya kaya ang mala-tigreng pagtitig ni Jongin. Kabang-kaba at pawis na pawis dahil sa nerbyos at excitement, nawawala na sa sariling katinuan dahil punong puno ang isip niya ngayon ng katawan ni Jongin, tite ni Jongin, at si Jongin.

 

_Jongin. Jongin. Jongin._

 

Fuck.

 

"I-Ikaw kasi eh."

 

"Anong ako? Ikaw nga unang humalik sa akin eh."

 

"Kasalanan mo din 'yun!"

 

Napangisi si Jongin sa sinabi nito "Aba, kasalanan ko bang masarap ako? Pano na kaya pag naging tayo? Baka magkantutan tayo araw araw dahil sa napakalibog mo sakin."

 

 _Ah shit._ Lalong tumigas at nanigas si Kyungsoo sa hinihigaan niya, ipapatong na sana niya ang kamay nito sa dibdib dahil sa sobrang kaba ngunit hinablot ni Jongin ang bawat braso nito saka ipinako sa taas ng ulo ni Kyungsoo gamit ang malaki at veiny hands ni nito.

 

Maawa ka kay Kyungsoo.

 

"Ikaw lahat may kasalanan nito, dahil ang ganda ganda mo na ngayon, ang ganda ng katawan mo at alam mo ba? Napakataba na ng pwet mong puta ka, ang sarap mong panggigilan, di na ako makapag antay na kantutin ka."

 

Sinimulang halik halikan ang nipples ni Kyungsoo pababa sa tiyan hanggang sa tanggalin na nito ang shorts kasabay ang brief nito.

 

Tinakpan ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mukha dahil sa hiya niya sa size niya kumpara kay Jongin, di naman maliit, di rin malaki, katamtaman lang pero mas malaki si Jongin kung ipagkukumpara nila ito.

 

_Shit._

 

Wala sa expectations ni Kyungsoo na mamangha si Jongin sa size nito.

 

"Soo, ang ganda mo talaga, ang ganda mo lahat lahat."

 

"Ang cute cute, parang ikaw."

 

Pumwesto si Jongin sa pagitan ng hita ni Kyungsoo at jinakol siya nito ng marahan.

 

“Hng! Jongin!” Napasinghap si Kyungsoo dahil fuck. Ang sarap ng mainit na kamay ni Jongin na bumabalot sa kanya. Saktong sakto ang titi nito sa kamay niya.

 

“Ahh fuck Kyungsoo, nakakalibog ka talaga.”

 

Ayaw na magtagal pa ni Jongin kaya naman agad niyang kinuha ang lube na nasa bag niya malapit sa pintuan saka mabilis na hinubad ang kanyang shorts at underwear sa mismong harapan ni Kyungsoo.

 

Pinaulanan ng lube ni Jongin ang alaga niya pati na rin ang kamay niya at ang hole ni Kyungsoo.

 

Inumpisahan niyang mag pasok ng isang finger.

 

“Ahh--! Jongin, dahan dahan please.”

 

“Ok po.”

 

Pagkatapos magkasya ang isang finger ay nagpasok pa siya ng isa hanggang sa makaya na ni Kyungsoo ang tatlo. Napapasinghap ito sa bawat labas masok ng matabang daliri ni Jongin sa napakasikip na pwet niya.

 

“Tangina, ang sikip mo, Soo.” Kumagat labi naman itong si Jongin dahil sa gigil na siya sa napakasikip at napakatabang pwet ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na niya kaya, gusto na niyang ipasok ang malaki niyang alaga sa loob ng kaharap niya, gusto na niyang kainin si Kyungsoo ng buhay.

 

Matapos tanggalin ang daliri niya ay matik na dumapa si Kyungsoo at siya na mismo ang nag angat sa kanyang pinagmamalaking pwet na malaman at  ini-strech ito. “Babe, ipasok mo na please, hindi na ako makapag-antay.” Pati din pala si Kyungsoo. _Fuuck._

Lahat ng sinabi ni Kyungsoo ay pumasok sa titi ni Jongin. Titig na titig na ito sa pwet na inihanda sa kanya. Para siyang batang ipinaghanda ng paborito niyang pagkain sa lamesa. Napapalunok siya ng hindi napapansin, nanlalaway ang bibig.

 

Tinutok na ni Jongin ang matigas na alaga nito sa nagmamakaawang butas ng pwet ni Kyungsoo at sinimulan na niyang ipasok ito ng dahan dahan, ingat na ingat.

 

“Ahh—Jonginhnggmm! Ang laki mo--!” mga ¼ pa lang ang naipapasok ni Jongin pero mukhang mapapaiyak na siya kaagad dahil ang sakit pero kakayanin niya ‘to.

 

“Kaya pa babe?”

 

“Oo, uhh---! Ipasok mo ng buong buo pleaseee!”

 

Hindi nagtagal ay naipasok na ng buo ni Jongin ang matigas at mamasa-masa niyang tite, napa- _Fuck_ siya sa sikip ng pwet nito sabay ng pag hawi ng kanyang mamawis na buhok habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nginungudngod ang mukha sa unan habang kagat-kagat niya ‘to.

 

Nilapat ni Jongin ang dibdib niya sa likod ni Kyungsoo para halikan ang batok nito. “Sabihin mo sa akin pag di na masakit ha.” Tumango si Kyungsoo at hinalikan niya si Jongin ng ilang minuto habang nilalamas niya ang pwet ni Kyungsoo na nagsisimulang mamula.

 

“Jongin, galaw mo na.”

 

Sinimulang humagod si Jongin ng napaka-bagal pero madiin, muntikan nang mamuti ang kanyang mga mata dahil sa sobrang sikip at sobrang init ng pwet ni Kyungsoo “Pukingina ka, Soo, napakasikip mong puta ka.” Isang hagod pa lang niya ‘to, pano na kaya pag binilisan na niya?

 

Mabagal muna ang pag hagod ni Jongin, ninanamnam ang sikip at init sa butas ni Kyungsoo, nararamdaman niya ang init ng hininga sa kanyang batok nang magsimulang biyayaan muli ng kissmark ang balikat at leeg ni Kyungsoo.

 

Sa puntong iyon ay paunti-unti na niyang binibilisan ang paghagod nito habang pinapalo ang magkabilang pisngi ng pwet ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa mamula ito at magbakas ang kamay niya. Napakasarap panggigilan.

(stop!)

“Babe, tingin ko malapit na ako. Hnggg--! Harder please!” Ungol ni Kyungsoo na todo angat sa ulo nito habang tumutulo ang kanyang laway.

 

At agad naman sinunod ni Jongin ang utos nito, itinaas niya lalo ang pwet ni Kyungsoo bago ito kantutin muli ng napakapusok, napakabilis at napakadiin sa bawat pagtama nito sa sweet spot ni Kyungsoo na mas lalong nakakapagka baliw sa kanya dahil sa sumisikip at umiinit lalo ang pwet ni Kyungsoo. Parang malapit na din siya.

 

“Malapit na din ako, ipuputok ko sa loob ha?” Sabay halik sa labi ni Kyungsoo na siya namang tumango. “Wag mong lilinisin yan kahit maligo tayo sa dagat.”

 

Tumango na lang muli si Kyungsoo, hindi siya makakahindi dito kahit ano pang sabihin nito sa kanya dahil wala na siya sa pag iisp, lulong na sa kalibugan at ang tanging laman lang ng utak niya ngayon ay ang titeng malaki ni Jongin na nasa loob niya, kinakantot ng mabilis at sarap na sarap siya doon. Sa kanya at sa kanya lang iyon.

 

“Fuck! Tangina, babe! Ito na—“ Hindi pa tapos ang kanyang sinasabi ay sumabog na ang kanyang tamod sa loob ni Kyungsoo at sa sobrang dami ng nilabas ay nagkalat ito sa magkabilang pisngi ng pwet nito, muli niya itong ipinasok ng mabilis at binigyan ng huling hagod ng napakadiin para pigain lahat ng tamod niya sa loob. Nakatingala si Jongin habang namumuti ang mga mata nito habang si Kyungsoo ay nilabasan din ng magkasabay, kalat ang tamod sa bed sheet, nginig na nginig ang kanyang mga binti at angat na angat ang ulo naka O face at namumuti rin ang mata sa sarap at aliw.

 

Matapos nilang kumalma ay kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo, nagkatinginan muli ang dalawa ngunit ang isa ay parang kinakabahan.

 

“Kyungsoo, alam nating ang bilis ng nangyari, sarap mo kasi eh,” Tumawa ito at pinalo naman siya ni Kyungsoo sa braso habang tinatago ang ngiti. “Ano ba!”

 

“Pero seryoso, gusto kong magsimula ulit tayo sa umpisa, ay hindi pala, ano pala-” Kamot nito sa batok, di alam kung anong unang sasabihin.

 

“Kyungsoo, pwede ba mangligaw?”

 

Namula bigla ang mukha ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi nito, nangyari nga ang ineexoect niya. Napaiyak si Kyungsoo sa dibdib ni Jongin na yumayakap sa kanya bago sabihin ang “Oo” niya. Sinong hindi tatanggi sa taong ito na matagal niyang minamahal at ganoon din si Jongin. At simula sa araw na ito, sisimulan nila muli ang kanilang inumpisahan noon.

 

Pagkatapos noon ay sabay silang naligo, sabay kumain at sabay maligo sa dagat kasama ang kanilang mga kaibigan na masayang nagtatampisaw sa tubig.

 

Masaya sila sa araw na iyon at alam nilang mas Masaya pa ang mga darating na araw.

 

Mahal ni Jongin si Kyungsoo at

Mahal ni Kyungsoo si Jongin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Salamat sa pagbabasa!


End file.
